


Leia/Mara drabble

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars New Jedi Order Era - Various
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: purple</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leia/Mara drabble

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: purple

They've been up too late, and had too much amethyst-colored wine, when Leia says "they were lovers once."

Mara scrabbles frantically to pick up the thread of the conversation. "Luke and ... Han?"

"Long time ago," Leia confirms.

"Then they could hardly argue with us doing the same," she hears herself say. She sets the wine down, and reaches for Leia. Part of her -- the part that is already anticipating how embarrassed she'll be tomorrow morning -- is surprised that Leia doesn't back away when she kisses her open-mouthed.

The rest of her isn't surprised at all, when Leia kisses her back.


End file.
